Aceitunas
by Jazmin1396
Summary: La serie de experimentos que la Mayor Hanji Zoe estaba llevando a cabo en Eren escandalizó a más de uno, no por ser precisamente controversiales, sino ridículos. O al menos eso creía el común de los mortales.
1. Chapter 1

Aceitunas

Disclaimer: Los personajes, así como la trama y el copyroght, le pertenecen a Hajime-dono.

Beta: Victor-kun x3

La serie de experimentos que la Mayor Hanji Zoe estaba llevando a cabo en Eren escandalizó a más de uno, no por ser precisamente controversiales, sino ridículos. O al menos eso creía el común de los mortales.

El joven titán y la científica se encerraban durante horas en el subterráneo tratando de indagar en el pasado del muchacho por medio de la hipnosis.

- Es indudable que este concepto revolucionario, aunque en desuso científicamente hablando, podría develar los misterios de los titanes. En su subconsciente, Eren debe albergar valiosos recuerdos que solo podrían regresar a la vida con los estímulos adecuados.

Así defendió su hipótesis ante Erwin y los demás.

La verdad es que no esperaban mayores resultados, pues la técnica de la hipnosis había ganado fama en los barrios bajos a manos de charlatanes místicos y adivinadores. Pero Hanji era la científica, y con su reputación nadie se atrevía a cuestionarla o al menos no de frente, además nadie tenía nada que perder.

Obedientemente recostado en un viejo sofá, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas de aceite escuchaba la solemne voz de Hanji que lo introducía lentamente al letargo.

-Muy bien, Eren. Entonces ¿tus padres te amaban?

-Sí.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y en ningún momento sentiste celos de su cariño cuando adoptaron a Mikasa?

-Oh, no. Yo era el revoltoso, Mikasa era obediente y sensata. Siempre la elogiaban por eso. Ella nos defendió varias veces.

-Mmmm… ¿de qué?

-Bravucones. Armin era su presa favorita y cada tanto se metía en líos.

-Ah, bueno. ¿Cómo describirías la relación con tu padre?

-Él era… muy bueno conmigo.

-¿Nada más?

Tras unos instantes en silencio, Eren parecía revolverse inquieto entre sueños, al borde de un episodio de convulsiones. Hanji lo sacó del trance y decidió que era suficiente.

-Ten cuidado, Eren.- Lo despidió preocupada. Era tan solo un niño asustado que intentaba demostrar valor y ambos lo sabían.

Las sesiones se desarrollaban con total normalidad, pero Hanji sabía que Eren bloqueaba ciertos recuerdos, tal vez involuntariamente.

-¿Algún avance con el mocoso?

Mientras Hanji repasaba los registros tratando de hallar conexiones, la voz del Sargento la extrajo de golpe. Allí estaba él apoyando en el marco de la puerta todo el heroísmo en su extensión… de ciento sesenta centímetros.

Siempre hacía eso y a Hanji comenzaba a mosquearle. Si quería saber los detalles de las sesiones estaba cordialmente invitado a presenciarlas y de paso echar una mano con la documentación.

-Parece que Eren tuvo una infancia feliz. Tú sabes, al menos.- dijo devolviendo la vista a los papeles.

-¿No dijo nada raro?

-¿Raro como qué?

-No lo sé, Hanji. –Contestó a la defensiva.-Solo preguntaba que si…

-Me parece sospechosa tu actitud, Rivaille- le cortó encarándole de repente, apenas atisbó cómo el Sargento tragaba en seco mientras se ponía de pie, escrutándole con la mirada.

-Imaginaciones tuyas, loca.

-Je… Intuición femenina más bien.

-Loca

-¿Sabes qué? Le pediré a Erwin que te obligue a venir la próxima semana. Quién sabe, a lo mejor nos ayudas a descubrir algo interesante.

-Suerte con eso, loca.- Sentenció con frialdad volviendo por sus pasos.

.

Tenía esto empolvándose desde antes de iniciar el semestre. Válgame Dios, siento como si eso hubiera sido hace años en vez de pocas semanas.

Espero poder continuar el próximo viernes. Un abrazo titánico para todos :3


	2. Chapter 2

Eren no tenía una postura definida a favor o en contra de la arbitraria decisión de la mujer, pero lo ponía nervioso el tener al Sargento a la entrada del abismo de su mente, y al cerrar la puerta, Hanji se percató de la tensión que reinaba silenciosa en la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo lograste?- Rivaille estaba realmente molesto, aun alegando importantes actividades inexistentes no había podido lograr que el Comandante lo eximiese de presentarse en los experimentos de Hanji.

-¿Quién sabe? Las mujeres podemos ser sumamente convincentes.- Respondió guiñándole con coquetería.

La inocencia de Eren no alcanzó a comprender del todo la situación, a diferencia de Rivaille, quien súbitamente halló explicación a cierta tarde en la que el despacho de Erwin se encontraba curiosamente cerrado con llave y, acercándose a la puerta, atisbó los gemidos de su Comandante. Obviamente ahora los identificaba como gemidos, pues antaño los justificó como los estragos producidos por una ventana abierta, un ave, o cualquier otra cosa.

De repente no se sintió bien. El Sargento se imaginó más de lo debido y terminó inclinado con la cabeza entre las manos, así de bizarra se le antojaba la escena y las consecuencias del shock no se hicieron esperar.

En la Legión la vida de todo soldado era solitaria. Con la amenaza de muerte perpetua sobre sus cabezas apreciaban la vida y todos sus placeres más que nadie, y ciertamente Rivaille nunca fue una santa paloma como para recriminar la actitud de su Comandante o los métodos de Hanji. Lo que importaba en ese momento era no perder la poca compostura que le quedaba y asumir la situación.

En la penumbra iluminada por unas pocas velas, el aroma a humedad y encierro era insufrible para el Sargento, a pesar de tratar de ignorar tales condiciones y centrarse en el muchacho que se iba sometiendo gradualmente a las firmes instrucciones de la científica.

-Bien, Eren. ¿En dónde estás ahora?

-En el interior.- Con esto, se refería a cuando se transformaba en titán y se hallaba preso en la anatomía de la criatura. Era bastante difícil inducirlo a llegar a ese momento y Hanji apenas podía contener su emoción mientras Rivaille parecía dormitar de brazos cruzados en una silla adyacente.

-Ajá… Y, ¿cómo se siente? Quiero decir, ¿percibes algún cambio con la temperatura, cómo están tus extremidades, algún efluvio en particular?

-Hace calor, mucho calor pero… no es desagradable. Mis brazos se sienten ligeros y… AAAAHHHGG- Eren cortó con un grito que sobresaltó a Rivaille para luego sumirse en la inconciencia de nuevo.

-Eren, ¿Eren?

-Mmmmnnght

-¿En dónde estás? ¿Puedes ver lo que hay a tu alrededor?

-Sargento Rivaille- Musitó casi inteligiblemente.

-¿Eh?- Para sorpresa del moreno, Eren lo llamaba, y por si fuera poco, repetía reiteradamente su nombre.

-Rivaille, no me dejes.- Los ojos del Sargento huyeron de los de Hanji, quien se dirigía a él con un gesto de acusación e incredulidad.

-¿Eren? ¡Eren!- Cuando el muchacho comenzó a moverse raro, agitando quedamente las extremidades y forzando una respiración ya dificultosa de por sí, Hanji temió que se hallara ante un nuevo episodio de convulsiones.

El Sargento por su parte, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría en el subconsciente del mocoso y sopesó con seriedad el callejón sin salida en el que se había metido. Tal vez tendría que asesinar a la científica después de eso. Si acaso Hanji no lo asesinaba primero por tomar la virtud de un niño que por casualidades de la vida, era la esperanza de la humanidad.

-Suficiente, Eren.- dijo con la típica voz firme y seca, eso le inmovilizó por completo a pesar de la inconfundible expresión que le confería una gran cantidad de sangre agolpada en sus mejillas, los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, y los incipientes temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho.

Todo estaba extrañamente claro para Hanji. Eren tenía una erección y Rivaille también hubiese tenido una si la situación no amenazara con acabar con su vida.

-Cualquiera que sea la explicación que tengas para esto, Rivaille… me muero por oírla.- Dijo sin mirarlo, sacando a Eren del trance y saliendo ella misma de la habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar esa cantidad de información.

Feliz día del trabajo, mis queridos/as lectores/as.

¿Saben qué sería bueno? Festejar prostituyendo a Rivaille.

Ok, no. Mañana vuelvo a clases y toca gimnasio de pesas. Es mi paraíso: muchachos apuestos con poca ropa sudando a toda máquina… Me inspiran a escribir lindas historias.

Abrazos titánicos, como siempre.

Aprovecho para responder a la persona que dejó review: Sinceramente agradecida, espero que te haya gustado como se desarrolla y el próximo capítulo será el final. Por lo demás, no dejaré de escribir, aunque sea probablemente mi última historia del fandom (y del semestre, porque la UCE me está dando duro contra el muro). Abrazos :3


End file.
